The Last Night at Freddy's
by ShadowWeasel
Summary: Those animatronics are alive, man, they're alive. I hear them pounding on the door. Tapping on the glass. One more night, and then it's over. Just one more night, and then I can quit this stupid job. One last night at Freddy's. Come on, you Fazbear-freaks. Let's finish this. INTENSE LANGUAGE WARNING


Why the hell did I sign up for this? This is bullshit, man, fucking bullshit. Those animatronic motherfuckers, they're alive, man, they're alive.

I press the button. The light on my left flickers and dies. Shit! Not now, you son of a bitch, not now! I press it again. Again, again, again...

Oh, thank God. It's on. There's nothing there. Just a wall. Thank God.

I turn the light off and check my right. Heart's pounding. Knees shaking. Fuck! It's the duck, it's the duck! Fucking close the door, close the goddamned door!

The steel wall slams down just in front of the yellow fucker's face. His eyes are wide and his mouth is hanging open like it's broken or something. He's leaning against the window. Breathing on it. I swear to God, he's fucking breathing on the glass.

_**"Open the door, Adam... open the door for me." **_

Fuck you. Fuck you, you can't talk. Shut the hell up. I turn the light off and leave him and his voice in the darkness.

Check the cameras, Adam. You can do this. It's only another hour. You've got this. I check the stage. They're all gone except Freddy. That Fazbear-fucker better stay the hell there. Quit looking at me, you bastard.

I check backstage and jump a little. Bonnie's staring straight into the lens. I can tell because the ones that are alive have glowing eyes. Demon's eyes. No, that's crazy-talk. They don't have "demon eyes," right? I close out of that angle and switch over to Pirate's Cove.

**Sorry- **

**Out of Order **

Oh, shit. Oh, shit! I press the button for the hallway cameras. Sure as hell, I see Foxy running across the tile. His stick-like legs and broken arms are flailing as he sprints towards my door. The eyepatch on his eye waves and flaps in the air.

I slap the button and shut him out just as he reaches me. The smash of his metal fists against the door make me scream, and I stumble backwards as he pounds on the glass. He's panting and slobbering all over the floor. Teeth bared. Eyes gleaming.

_**"Let me in, Adam. We can play pirates." **_

"Fuck you!" I yell without realizing, shouting at the robot outside my door. "Go to hell, you bastard!"

I check my power. Shit, shit, shit. I'm losing it. Check the right door. Chica's gone. Safe. I'm safe for now.

Foxy quits slamming himself against the door after a while, and I think he's leaving. Guess he got bored. I wasn't enough fun for him.

I breathe the first sigh of relief I've breathed all night, and I slump down in my chair. Half an hour left. Stay focused. Check the stage again.

My heart skips a beat. Where the hell is Freddy?

That's when I check my left. Bonnie's there. The rabbit. His purple face is grinning at me from the open doorway. Teeth shining in the flickering shadows.

No, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you. I go to close the door. Press the button.

**Click. **

No.

**Click. **

Fuck, no.

**Clickclickclickclickclickclick. **

No fucking way, no fucking way!

His arm is in the doorway. The sensors are stopping me from closing it. His smile widens. His claw comes closer. Inching towards my chair. He takes a step through the open door.

I lose it. With a scream loud enough to break glass, I lunge forward. My hands tear into the stuffed animatronic's face, my fingers dig under the eyes. The glassy material cracks and shatters under my fingernails. Blood oozes from my thumbs and palms. But I don't give a damn. From here, on top of the bastard, it looks like his blood on my hands.

I'm laughing as I rip his ears off of his head. Cotton and bits of metal and fabric fly off his endoskeleton. He's crackling, trying to say something. Get me to stop.

_**"Don't you wanna play? Let's play instead." **_

We'll play in hell, motherfucker. We'll play in hell.

Then I smash what's left of his metal skull into the tile. He sparks and twitches a few times before his glowing eye-bits grow dim and cold.

I did it. I killed the bastard! I whoop in triumph and stand in victory. Glorious victory. I wander backwards to go back to my chair. Come on, you Fazbear-fucks. I'll take you all on.

That's when the lights go out.

_**Vwooooooooooo... **_

Fuck my life.

The tune starts slowly at first. I never did figure out the words to it. Or where the hell it was from. But he loves that song. I look back at him. His face is glowing in the little bit of light that's left in the hallway. I hear Foxy and Chica behind me. Here to watch the show.

The last light goes out. Five AM. So fucking close.

**Clump. **

Just a few more seconds.

**Clump. **

I'm sorry about Bonnie.

**Clump. **

Please don't hurt me.

**Clump. **

**... **

_**"Let's party!"**_


End file.
